Fiona Braddock
Fiona Braddock is a powerful game designer and media adviser, trained under the gaming tycoon Phillip Yates. Everything Fiona knows, she learned from Yates. And yet his shrewd business methods and questionable sabotage of competing developers creates an irrevocable rift between the two colleagues. Fictional History Early Life Fiona was a longtime employee at Macrohard Developers, who used her programming skills and strategic management style to quickly move up the ranks of the Macrohard hierarchy into the position of Vice President. It was upon achieving this level of success, that she finally saw the questionable inner-workings of her boss's media empire. Knowing that any outright attempts to thwart his illegal activities would only result in her being blacklisted by his powerful PR department, Fiona went about things in a more subtle manner. She learned of a program he developed called The Nexus which allowed him access to games produced by competing designers, most notably Eddie Naka and his company Nintega. Yates was utilizing the Nexus to send viruses into these games to decimate his competition. 2005 - 2007 (PEH1 & PEH2) Fiona made multiple attempts to reprogram the Nexus, her first being a failure that only temporarily displaced video gamer Miles Spectre, though produced few results in regards to her intended endgame. Though unable to outright reverse the effects of the virus, Fiona was finally able to adjust the program to her needs. She discreetly distributed copies of her new program to gamers and advocates she knew to be loyal to Nintega. Upon inserting these discs, the loyalists were pulled into the video game world, where Fiona could guide them in the direction needed to save it from Yates' virus. After leading a successful assault against the in-game armies of Phillip Yates and unleashing the virus on his own games, Fiona returned to Earth and was swiftly attacked by Yates, who knew what she had done. He was stopped by Officer Geoffrey Kicks and subsequently arrested and institutionalized. The absence of Yates left Fiona in charge of Macrohard and she took this advantage to create a merger with Eddie Naka's Nintega Company. The merger went on to be a thriving success for everyone involved. Fiona also found herself in a relationship with her first game warrior, Miles Spectre, and the two soon moved in together. However Fiona's duties at work would take a firm hold on her life, and her ability to cope with Miles' slow descent into unhealthy obsession with The Nexus was diminished by her already overwhelming responsibilities. 2008 (Scene 0) Fiona and Miles relationship would become strained, in part because he held her somewhat responsible for the death of one of the gamers she recruited into the last Game War; a man named Ray Storm. This conflict would eventually lead to the couple's separation and Miles would move out of Fiona's Apartment. Fiona would only hear from Miles sporadically over the next few months, most often through drunken phone calls. It wasn't until one seemingly sober call that Fiona finally agreed to meet with Miles outside of the Mental Hospital where her former employer Phillip had been institutionalized months prior. There, Miles would inform her that Phillip had not been able to deal with his captivity and had killed himself. When Fiona responds that she already knew, Miles notes her absence from both Phil and Ray's funerals. He than tells her that he has been playing video games in arcades non-stop, hoping to be pulled back into the game world to search for Ray. Seeing that Miles was in no way better, Fiona left him outside the asylum, telling him not to return home until he had worked all this out. 2009 (PEH3) Miles did recover to some extent and eventually moved back into Fiona's apartment. But despite his less erratic behavior, Miles didn't give up his attempts to attain a Nexus Disc from Fiona, which would allow Miles to return to the video game world. Fiona eventually gave in, though she fought Miles on the issue and assured him that he was throwing his life away. Miles promised that he wouldn't die and used the Nexus Disc to return to Mobius. A few days later, Fiona found Miles' body lying in front of the television, lifeless. Fiona would arrange and attend Miles funeral, along with many of his closest friends. While Miles' old roommate Elias Locke confided that he felt he had driven Miles to his death through insults, Fiona knew that in every tangible sense, she allowed Miles to die by giving him the Nexus Disc. This guilt would haunt Fiona and yet she would be unable to shake the feeling that there was more to Miles' death than met the eye. Ever the tactician, Fiona would prepare herself for any future attacks, stowing away a strange device in her bra and keeping it with her at all times. Unfortunately these attacks would present themselves in a way that Fiona was defenseless against. During a particularly restless night and visions of her last moments with Miles, Fiona is attacked mentally by Amethyst Barone, the former fiance of Phillip Yates, and a woman who has resented Fiona for years. Having activated an updated version of the Nexus Virus called the Omega Halo Installation, Amethyst has brought multiple video game personas to Earth and turned herself into Cortana. Using her new persona and new program, Amethyst manages to turn Fiona back into her old Lara Croft persona, a persona that was originally created by Phillip Yates. By instilling Fiona with this familiar programming, Amethyst attains a level of control over all of Fiona's motor functions, while also gaining access to her memories and thoughts. Devoid of free-will, Fiona had become an unwilling soldier in Amethyst's new army. Fiona's first target was her friend Nate Valdez, whom she assaulted during one of his visits to her apartment. Fiona proceeded to carry Nate off to a prison at the center of the Omega Halo Installation, where she locked him up with another of Amethyst's prisoners, Officer Geoffrey Kicks. Despite the fact that Kicks had saved Fiona's life from Phillip two years ago, Fiona was helpless to fight against Amethyst's control and release her two friends. Fiona served loyally alongside her army's general Nack to serve Amethyst and help her use Omega Halo to return Phillip back to the land of the living. It was during a meeting with her partially formed ex-employer that the original mind of Fiona temporarily gained an upper hand against her mind-controller for the first time. Though only seconds passed on Earth, within the mind of Lara Croft, Fiona was able to confront her dark side under the possession of Amethyst Barone. This conflict ended in Fiona's mind being forced back into the recesses of her brain, but still proved vital to Fiona's eventual escape, as it gave her a chance to plant a small device on the shoulder of Amethyst's Cortana avatar. Awakening from her quick relapse, the Cortana controlled Fiona joined Phillip in a gathering of Nack's troops on the edge of Omega Halo. When one of their ranks, an old friend of Miles named Ash Hunter questioned their groups motives, Fiona was the first to strike, holding Ash and gunpoint and waiting on a kill order. Nack smoothed out the situation and assured the rest of his army that blood would be coming soon. Not long after, Elias lock arrived at Omega Halo with Julie Lien and the Nintega Supporters in tow and the Battle for Earth began. Fiona set her sights on the Eli's most skilled fighter, Julie Lien and prepared to take her with a well placed shot. The sudden arrival of Fiona's dead boyfriend Miles saved Julie's life, when he tackled Fiona to the ground to save his friend. Still under Cortana's control, Fiona would not listen to Miles when he begged her to stop and she engaged her dead lover in hand-to-hand combat, her attacks fueled by her anger that Miles left her behind to return to the video game world. Though Miles' pleading was able to cause slight malfunctions in Amethyst's programming, Fiona remained mostly lost to the Lara Croft persona. Her escape was facilitated by the deactivation of Omega Halo by her escaped prisoner Nate Valdez. By shutting down the program, Nate not only freed Fiona from Amethyst's control but turned off her army's ability to respawn, giving Eli's team the upper hand. Unfortunately, Miles and Fiona's reunion was short-lived, as they were both soon confronted by Amethyst, Nack, and the partially formed Phillip Yates in the persona of Master Chief. In need of all three Tri-Forces to complete his resurrection, Phillip demanded to know the location of the final Tri-Force. When Fiona refused to tell him, Phillip grew desperate and fired a plasma blast at the couple at point blank range. The arrival of Nate and Elias saved their friends, as the villains soon learned that, along with Miles, these three friends were in possession of the Tri-Forces of Wisdom, Power, and Courage respectively. By coming together at that moment, the trio created a Tri-Force field around themselves and Fiona which saved them from the plasma blast. With their enemies caught off guard and wounded, the Nintega Warriors rallied together and turned the tide of the battle, taking down Nack, Phillip, and the rest of their army, until only Amethyst remained. When bullets proved ineffective against the holographic villain, Fiona revealed the strange device that she had been hiding in her bra since before her mental captivity. Pressing the button on this device activated the small electrode Fiona had placed on Amethyst during their mental conversation before the battle. The electrode quickly began pouring energy into Amethyst's body eventually overloading her circuits and causing her death. With her captors defeated, Fiona was finally able to rejoin her friends leave the gaming world behind. After the battle, Fiona joined Miles and his friends at the tombstones of some of their lost allies, among them Ray Storm, who had been the focus of so many arguments and whose funeral she had missed the first time around. Leaving their past behind them, Fiona informed her game design partner Eddie Naka that she would be leaving the Macrohard-Nintega Merger to him and recommended that he hire Nate Valdez as her replacement, due primarily to his ability to shut down the Omega Halo Hub and free her of Amethyst's control. When asked if the adventures would continue, Miles admitted that he was done with the hero business and that his focus would shift now to his new fiance, Fiona Braddock. 2073 (Epilogue) Roughly 64 years later, Miles would be visiting his old roommate Elias and their friend Nate for a 3-player game of Frogger. Miles would mention Fiona as "the old lady" and explain that she often leaves things in odd places all over their house. One of these odd things is an old Nexus Disc, which ended up in Miles pocket and facilitated he and his friends' final adventure in the gaming world. This would inevitably lead to all three getting a Game Over of natural causes. Production Notes *Fiona is played by Katie Cossolotto. *Fiona is one of only 4 characters to have her surname revealed before the third film of the trilogy. :*The other 3 being Eddie Naka, Geoffrey Kicks, and Phillip Yates. *Fiona was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series, although it is revealed that the events of the first film were a result of her attempts to reprogram The Nexus. *Fiona was the first new character created for PEH2. This is because it was learned very early on that actress Nicole Berlingeri would be unavailable for the entirety of production, facilitating a new leading female role. :*Despite this, Katie Cossolotto was the last actor cast for the film, signing on only days before production began. *Fiona's full name is derived from one character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe and another from the Marvel Universe: :*FIONA is the first name of a fox who has had romantic ties to Sonic, Tails, & Scourge. She is the current leader of a team of scoundrels known as "The Destructix." :*BRADDOCK is the last name of Betsy Braddock, a member of the X-Men whose codename is Psylocke. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters